1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a basketball-like game apparatus attachable to the end of a diving board.
2. Description of Related Art
The game of basketball is well known and enjoyed widely. It is especially popular because it encourages and develops good hand/eye coordination. Swimming is also a popular sport which tends to encourage general overall development. As a result of the popularity of both basketball and swimming, several efforts have been made to combine the better features of both sports. Of some interest are the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,818,254; 3,743,286 and 4,307,880 which describe basketball-like games that are playable in a swimming pool. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,469,844 and 3,582,078 describe other water basketball-type games of possible interest. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,337 describes a ball game, not involving a basket, that can be played in a swimming pool.